


Majical Collisions

by WinningInWonder



Category: Bleach, Constantine (2005), Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not BETA we die like Shinigami, OP kurosaki Ichigo, Smart Urahara Kisuke, not cannon timeline, please do not post to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinningInWonder/pseuds/WinningInWonder
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo did something more about being able to see ghosts and took it to a whole other lever like let say made himself as powerful as constantine and even on top of that still allowed the main story for the most part?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The life of one Ichigo Kurosaki was very strange. From the time he was young he could see ghosts when no one else he knew could. He tried asking at one point when he was young and nieve if his father could see them as well. However, that was just met with a year’s worth of being locked up in a psych word and medication he did not like taking. So he learned never to talk about it. Though he did learn that he could talk with them and even help them move on if he did the last rights the right way. Which lead him into investigating just what was going on with him. That research subsequently let him down a very dark path. Having run-ins with demons and things that even a demon could not see that Ichigo could not explain away. 

At one point he did manage to get in contact with someone who had a lot more answers than anyone else he had talked to before about the strange not demons with white masks. Only talking with them on an online forum refusing to meet in person knowing that even if that person was a good one that he was still too young and would be encouraged to stop what he was doing. That or said person might have tried to contact his father. That would not have been too hard seeing as he was the only person in the town that had bright orange hair. So he would exchange information with the person online. So over the next few years, he would exchange information with the person online. Learning more than he ever thought posable about the living and the dead. And how it worked when one passed on.

It was all fascinating to him and by the time Ichigo was fourteen he was dealing with rogue demon’s and hunted apartments/houses. Cleansing them for a small fee and the promise of the client not spreading the word back to his father as to just what he got up to in his free time. With ever dime Ichigo earned he not only saved more than half of it so he could go to the college he wanted to he also paid for a rather large storage unit to keep his demonology stuff safe. On top of not storing it at home, he used something his contact for the Soul Reaper side of his information told him was kedo. Something that made it impossible for anyone but him and those he invited in to get into his space. It made leaving the things he took away from the demons he sent back to hell all the safer. More so because no one knew just what was in there.

So not at the age of fifteen he had a lot more power than a normal human had the right to have and he was well known in his neighborhood as the person to come to when something strange happened. This is where the story starts when he gets woken by a Soul Reaper who does not seem to understand he could see her.

It was just about midnight when out of nowhere Ichigo was woken by a body landing on top of him. Letting out a grunt and sitting up when the person got off of him he looked around no longer even the slightest bit tired. 

“Ma’am, would you please explain what is going on? Why are you in my room?” Ichigo had stood up while he started questioning the woman who for some reason was not paying attention to him. She was just about to walk off again when he grabbed her arm and she looked at him in shock.

“Oh, you can see me.” She snatched her arm back and glared at him as if the act of him seeing her was a bad thing. He just scoffed and said “Yes I can now you will explain why you are in my house in the middle of the night. I do not care if you are busy. You are breaking and entering and I have no idea who or what you think you are.” 

The whole time he was talking it looked like she chose once again to not listen to him. As she was muttering to herself. Sighing he tapped her on the head as she attempted to put him in a kedo bind. He let it look as if she did just as a loud scratch was heard not too far from his house. He knew what it was. It was not like he had not encountered them before. Not was it not like he could not take4 care of it before something bad happened. Ichigo just wanted to see just what this small Soul Reaper would do to fix the issue. 

She did try and explain it to him with her strange bunny drawings and if he had no known what was going on before he would be even more confused. Posable scared because he was supposedly a normal human and she was not. So for her to just explain to him what a hallow was made little to no sense. 

Watching her leave the room he got up from the position he was in and watched from the window as he was tossed around that a sack of oranges. Scoffing he ran outside to see if he could offer some assistance to the poor girl who must have been on her first assignment. 

Walking up to her prone form he knelt next to her. “Hey, are you ok? Is there anything I can do to help you out?” She looked up at him pain on her eyes and looking for all the world she might be on the verge of dying. Nodding she said “If I transfer my power to you perhaps you could kill it. But it is risky and if it does not work it could kill you.” While she spoke she rested the tip of her sword over his heart. 

Smiling at her Ichigo said, “Oh do not worry I think it is a bad idea but I would like to make sure my family and you are safe so let do this.” Not that Ichigo needed the power boost to deal with the hallow but it was not something he was willing to tell someone he just met. nor was it something he was willing to tell anyone he knew either.

So with a swift thrust of her sword, he stabbed him through the heart and he absorbed her powers. Transforming into a Soul Reaper the whole black outfit and large cleaver like sword on top of the very distinctive power of a Soul Reaper. After that, it did not take him long to dispatch the hollow though he did make it look as if he had no idea he had to go for the mask to kill it.

After that was done he turned to her and said “So how do I give you this back? I am sure there is some role somewhere that says this is not a good idea or a lot more people would have done it.” She smiled at him and said “Until I am fully recovered I would be useless to stop any hallow so I am going to have to ask you for more help... “

“So in other words there is no way to give you the power back and now you expect me to do your job? Why not go back and let your bosses know what happened and explain it was in emergency and that was all you can think of doing. I am sure they would be forgiving because it was your first time in the field.” Ichigo interrupted her explanation seeing that is was more of a lie than anything else.

Sighing he sheathed his sword to his back and bent over to pick her up. Making her squawk with indignity as he said “Come on I know a place that might just help you heal up and offer some explanation on how we get out of whatever it is you got us in to.” 

“And pray tell where would that be?” She had stopped trying to get him to let her walk when after a moment of squirming only managed to hurt her more than actually free her from his grasp. The smile he gave her did not make her feel any better but at the moment she had no other choice but to let him take her to wherever it was he was going.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to their destination and it surprised Rukia. She did not think Ichigo would even know about this shop seeing as he catered to people coming to and from the Soul Society.

As Ichigo walked up to the door question upon question filled Rukia’s mind but before she could ask even one of them Ichigo spoke up “Yo hat and clogs get your ass down here I have a problem.”

The store for a moment was all dark but lights started going on and just a few moments after Ichigo spoke someone opened the door to reveal Kisuke Urahara in all his glory. A vaguely irate look on his face as he looked at who was bothering him this late at night. The moment he saw who it was a smile lifted his lips and he stood aside waving them in with a soft huff of irritation for the Soul Reaper in Ichigo’s arms.

“It seems you have gotten your self into a bit of trouble Rukia. Care to explain why you no longer have your soul reaper powers and that a human has them?” The whole time he was talking Kisuke showed them to a small living space off the side of the shop. Showing Ichigo where to set down the wayward Soul Reaper so he could tend to her injuries. “More importantly care to explain how he would even know to come to me for help. I know for a fact the only person in the town beside the people who work for me that know I am here is you.”

Clearing his throat Ichigo I think I could answer that last thing for you if you would like.” As he said that he lited a hand up and waved it to the side. A sheepish look on his face as well. At the firm nod he got, he said “Well first I should introduce myself to the Soul Reaper who gave me her powers in the first place. And I would like to introduce myself properly to you as well. V Ichigo at your service and if I am not being too humble supernatural guru of sorts.” The last part is an inside joke because one of the people he helped out a while ago had called him that and he found it quite funny to do so as well. “That and you.” He looked at Urahara as he said the next part “May know me as BlackMageFromHell. Thank you, by the way, the information you shared was extremely useful to me. I was able to banish said demon back to wherever it came from. Or whatever happened to those things after you break their masks.”

At that Rukia looked at him with irritation clear on her face though Urahara with his hat shadowing the upper half of his face and now his fan hiding most of the rest. Did not show what or how he felt about that revelation.

“So you tricked me! How dare you. I can not believe I trusted you... “

Yet again Ichigo interrupted her and said “I can not believe it as well. You knew nothing about me yet you decided on your own that without asking anything, that I was human and that I would tell you everything right off the bat as well. It is not a good idea to just run around believing everything someone tells you. More so if they have a lot of power.” Glaring at her he said “There is a quote I love ‘Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely’ Never trust someone when you can not see all the cards in their deck. That is why I did and still do not trust you. Though you may be a good person I have no idea who you are nor do I not know who you work for. As you have yet to tell me even your name.” Looking over to Urahara he pulled out a pack of what looked like hand-rolled cigarettes and waved them a little he said “May I?” And after being given an affirmative nod Ichigo pulled one out and with a quiet snap of his fingers in front of the unlit tip he lit it up and dragged a long pull from it exhaling a soft bluish-gray smoke. “Now do not get me wrong I probably should not have taken the power you so readily offered to see as I did not need it but like I said ’power corrupts’ and I was let's say curious as to how exactly your type of power worked. That and I thought you would be able to take it back seeing as you were the one to offer it up in the first place.”

The last part made Rukiea go from an angry blush to an embarrassed blush as she muttered youtube “Yea well you were not supposed to take all of it... “ Ichigo huffed again and glared at the girl till she stopped talking. Rubbing his temple to try and stave off an incoming migraine much to the apparent amusement of Urahara he said “So to believed that a human who to your knowledge had no idea what you knew enough not to take all your power? Even though said humans should not even know how toused said power. And on top of that most humans have no idea how to hold and handle a sword.” Having said all that with his eyes closed and his finger still rubbing at the spot on his temple in the vague hope of getting out of this without aq migraine. He took a long pull of his cigarette before he finally looked back up at the girl. “Just what are they teaching you about the human world over there?” Having a look of please tell me something good on his face as he asked that.”I hope to everything you find holy that it is not information from back in like the BCs or something because for fuck sake I would need to talk to whoever was in charge of your education and ask them what is wrong with the system they have in place.” Without thinking, Ichigo put the stump of his cigarette in the now cold cup of tea that had been placed in front of him in lue of any other place to put it. Before turning to the now quite Urahara “Do you at least know how to give her the power back or is this permanent or something? Because I had far too much on my plate to be adding your or more specifically her shit to it.”Looking back to the girl and giving a long-suffering sigh at her puppy face he said “itis not like I do not want to help. I would not mind in the least if you had any idea what was going to happen. However, you tried to trick me into doing your job when I have my own I need to be doing or I will have to explain to my father.” Looking at both of them with an exaggerated look of exhaustion on his face. “Something I do not look forward to doing or trying to do again. Seeing as the last time I told him I spent a year in a mental hospital. Why and how I have so many books and artifacts that deal with the study of demonology and the like in my position.”

“There is no way for you to give the power back she will have to gain the power she ones had on her own again. That is of the central 46 lets her live for passing her powers to a human in the first place. The punishment for a transition like this is execution no questions asked and they will be sending someone to collect her if her reports just stop going up and believe me without her powers there is no way she could send any reports in.” Ichigo sighed and looked down at his lap trying to find the strength to keep calm and not throttle the Soul Reaper who was just patched up. Nodding to himself he looked back up at Urahara and asked “What can I do to make sure that does not happen?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add the training but I felt it was getting too long anyway.

Ichigo sighed as he lay on his bed. Staring up at the white plaster of his ceiling, the night’s events playing in his mind as he lay there. Letting out another sigh this time a deeper longer one, he put his being over his eyes and said, “You know if you had just done your job, this would never have happened.” He was not expecting an answer, thinking Rukia had already fallen asleep. So it came as a mild surprise when she spoke up, “Yea, well, if you did not let your reiatsu leak so much that hallow would not have even been here. That and I honestly did not think you would take all of it. I just thought it would be enough to save us, and then it would fade.” She sounded a lot more than a little sad about that, and Ichigo did kind of feel a bit sorry for her. He did after a long talk; he agreed to go to her job at least until someone came for her. That and she did sound extremely upset about the whole situation like she had been on the verge of crying for the entire time they talked about it. So Ichigo stopped berating her about it and just let come what must from this whole thing. He was going to train with Urahara to learn the new powers that he knew he had but never bothered to unlock, seeing as he did not need them. That being said, he just found out about his powers not too long ago after an intense meditation session. Being as aware as he was of just what demons could do to one’s mindscape, he made sure to know the ins and outs of his mind, refreshing it every month and making sure his mind was as protected as it possibly could be—having been on the receiving end of a demon who could control him using his mind at one point.

So now he lay in bed, contemplating where he should move himself to homeschool, seeing as his father would not care either way. It would help him, in the long run, to keep up with his school work with everything going on in his life at the moment. It would also make it so he would not have to lie to anyone about why he was leaving in the middle of the school. So deciding he got out of bed and started looking up what he needed to move to homeschool himself. Not even caring if his father would have said no. The man gave up his right to tell Ichigo what to do the moment he put him in the mental ward as a child.

So that in mind, Ichigo took the last few hours of the night looking up and signing up for online classes. Using the card, he got himself and his father’s name, not caring if the act w, as illegal, he could convince his father he had been his idea in the first place. And if he could not it would not matter he was already signed up for everything, and there was nothing Issen could do about it.

When dawn broke over the horizon, Ichigo gathered his things and started out the door before Rukia stopped him.

“It is time to train, are you ready?” She looked like she was feeling better about what was going on and even looked a little angry for some reason.

Ichigo just smiled and shook his head, and in a tone, he would use for a particularly dumb person, he said, “No now is for food and then work. When I am done with what I am going to be doing today, then I will go to Urahara and train. I am sorry if that is not what you want, but that is how it is going to go. If you want to train yourself, you can go before me and serif he is willing to spend up you gaining back your powers.” Putting his hands on her shoulders, he gently moved her to the side and started to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. He could already smell the food his sister was cooking, and he loved her for being up this early just to make him and the rest of their family food. On that thought, he knew what he wanted to do for her, as a think you gift. She had been eyeing a new kitchen aid that had an ice cream maker attachment on it, and hers was getting a bit old, so he thought. Seeing as he would be on that side of town, he could pick one up for her. In her favorite color as well. 

That plan in mind he walked up to her and patted her head gently as he said “Morning, I hope you slept well, my dear sister.” A soft smile on his face as he spoke to her. Making her turn around on her stool, brandishing her wooden spoon at him a glare on her face. It was meant to look intimidating, but Ichigo just thought it made her look even cuter. He would, of course, never say it out loud. He did not want her wrath on his food again. Having spent a week eating the spiciest food in his life the last time he tried.

“Ichi-nii, I will not...not this time you are going to have to tell him yourself. Whatever it is you did, I will not be a messenger person. I still have yet to forgive you for the last one.”

Ichigo winced at that but gave her his best puppy face as he said, “But, “Yuza-Imoto-san You are the best at dealing with his crazy, and you know what he is going to do when he finds out I signed up for online school this year.” Yuza rolled her eyes, not wanting to concede in this fight, but she did know what would happen, and she knew it would end up with Ichigo with no place to live yet again. Though this time, it might not be just for a few weeks like it was last time. She might not be able to save any of his things this time as well. So patting her brother on the head a sad look in her eyes nodded and said, “Fine Ichi-nii, but you owe me for this one big time.” 

Ichigo smiled at her and nodded and said “Oh, I know, and I have an idea, a surprise if you will that will make you extremely happy and will even have you forgive me for the last one as well. I am sure.” Yuza giggled as she matched him out of the kitchen so she could finish cooking. And planning on how she was going to handle her father. 

After that, it did not take long for the food to be done and people to eat. No one spoke at the table anymore, not after the last time Ichigo asked about ghosts and had gone away for a long time. So it gave Yuza just that much more time to come up with something and gave Ichigo an escape before it all blew up in his face.

As he walked down the street with Rukia following him for some reason, he told her what he was going to be doing.

“There is an old lady not too far from here who just took in her grandchild after the whole family was murdered. However, strange things have been going on around the house, and the child has been speaking in a language that the grandmother knew she did not know. So I am going to go over there and see if there is anything I can do to help out.” 

She made a sound of surprise as he spoke, “But what would you do if something was in possession or whatever it was you called it?” Ichigo huffed in irritation as he said “The demon possessing her will be deported back to hell where he came from if it is a weak one. If not, I will just outright kill it and be done with it. I will get paid, however much the grandmother can spare if she can pay. Then I will be on my way. Like always, it never changes, but everyone agrees never to tell my father what I do for them just that I was helpful. Most say I fixed something. Older people say I went shopping for them or something like that. They all know what would happen if Issen knew what was going on, and no one wants that to happen.” 

Stopping, he looked right at her and said “That being said, I explained this to you. Are you intentionally obtuse, or are you just that slow on the uptake? Because I would like to know now so that I know how often I have to explain things to you.” The genuine look of concern paired with the sound of it in his voice had Rukiea stopping before she could rage on him for being an ass to her. She shook her head and said, “I am neither. I just do not understand how a demon could possess a human and why only you can make it leave the poor person alone. Or even why you have to deport it or kill it.” 

“Well pre the agreement between heaven and hell nither side is allowed to interfere with the mortal world to try and sway than to either side. However, some demons more so lower-level ones feel that the deal is not something that should have happene4d and or they just want to gain more power so they possess humans to gain that power. So they can gain more in the underworld and even some just want to try to pass for humans to leave the wasteland behind and have fun playing with human lives.” Ichigo explained as they walked into the building. It was a mostly run-down apartment complex. It had four floors, and the brown paint on the outside looked like it was at one point a soft beige, but it had been neglected so much it turned to a dark mud brown. The inside was not much better the once white walls were mostly black with only a few sparse patches of white peeking through. The carpet on the stairs was so thin you could see the concrete underneath it and the railing was covered in drying laundry as well as the space in between the spiral staircase as to make every little space count. Children were running here and there and at least five infants crying and the constant sound of the low bus of fans going to try and stave off the heat. Almost every door was open and the children were allowed to go in and out each one as if they lived there. It reminded Rukiea of what it was like growing up. She had lived in the poorest district in the Rukongai. Where only the strong lived, but she had wished for a community like this. One that would help each other just because everyone was in the same boat, and it would benefit everyone to make sure everyone was taken care of.

When they made it to the door, Ichigo gave a low bow to the older woman by the door, and in a low soft voice, he spoke to her. “I am here to help you, Miyabe-Sama. Let me and my friend take a look at your grandaughter and see if there is anything we can do.” 

The old lady, now known as Miyabe, nodded and said her voice ruff as if she smoked her whole life. “Oh, Kurosaki-san please she has gotten worse in the short time I have called you. I have no idea how much longer she can hold out.” Her face showed how much pain it caused her for her family member to be in such a way, and it made Rukiea wish she could help more.

Ichigo patted the women on the shoulder and nodded. Without saying another word, he motioned Rukiea to fallow him as he entered the apartment. Seemingly knowing were to go without having to ask. Though when they entered the girl’s room, Rukia could tell why it was so easy. The feel of just how dark the presence that possessed the girl; was overwhelming and Rukia could almost not breathe. However, Ichigo looked as he was just found. He looked down at the girl and frowned as the thing in the girl pushed it’s face out from inside the neck, making the girl arc off the bed and make a pained moaning sound. 

Ichigo reached into the inside of his jacket and faster then the eye could see he perused his had to the girl’s neck right above the hoarding face pressing out of it and started to chant something low under his breath. The whole thing took only five minutes, but by the time he was done, Rukia was on her knees with the sheer force of the spiritual pressure that collected in the room. It made it hard to breathe, and it also made her wonder how no one from the Soul Society could ever not know what was going on in this town.

Ichigo smiled down at the girl who now being free of the demon looked to be around the age of seven and quite pale and thin. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered something to her making her cry and nod a soft hiccup passing her lips just before she passed out. 

Sighing Ichigo looked to Rukia, who found her feet again albeit a little shaky and said, “That is what I do for my town and the reason I do not need what you gave me.” He walked passed her and said, “Though I will help you deal with whoever they send, do not forget I will not try and stand in the way of their laws if I can not get them to lesson to me.” Not that he would let them execute her, he believed he could at least get them to let her be excommunicated from them for her crim, if anything.

As he walked out he explained everything to the old lady and she wept on his shoulder for a good long while before calming down. She offered not money but a dish he could bring home for his family and the promise of spreading the word without saying anything to his father. However, as they walked out of the building people would stop him and offer him small amounts of cash, knowing he would do anything to keep them safe. He would only take half of what they provided, making them promise to call him for anything even if they could not pay. 

After that, he took the dish with him to Urahara’s Shoten. He would share with Urahara and whoever else might be there. Wanting to talk to the man to see what exactly would the training ental. Ichigo wanted to work it into what he was already doing, so that meant making sure both of the other people involved would know under no condition would he be forced to do something that would not work for him and his life.

By the time they made it to Urahara’s place, the sent of the onigiri was making Ichigo’s stomach growl. And seeing as it was well past noon and he only had a small meal at the beginning of the day. He was quite hungry and ready to get the training underway.

Walking into the shop, Ichigo looked around for the first time he had been in there and was surprised at the amount of candy in one place. He was more shocked when the number of children in it as well as a few who looked as if they were taking and not paying for it. However, it did not look as if anyone cared that they stool the candy. So he made his way to the back to see if Urahara was in the living protein in the shop. Rukia looked a little jittery at the act of just walking into someone’s place, but Ichigo did not care. He had told Uraharahe would be coming by and he knew for a fact the man already knew they were there. 

Huffing Ichigo snapped “Oh, stop it he knew I was coming over and he also knows we are here and if he did not he really needs to up his security because if I could walk in with how much my powers leak then there is something wrong with this whole place.”

A moment later they walked in the living room portion of the shop, and Ichigo was proven right, seeing as there was tea waiting for them on the low table. Ichigo, despite everything, did give a small bow as he walked in.

“I got a snack for us so we can talk and eat. Well, you are going to talk because I want to know more about just how this training will work and just how long I will need to be here to get to the level I should be at.”

If Urahara was in any way surprised by this he hid it well behind his fan and bucket hat. “Oh well, I do believe that is a reasonable request.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I am sorry if there are any mistakes I missed.

The talk lasted just as long as the tea and the food did. However, it was packed with information that looked to be a surprise to Rukiea as well. That simple fact that Urahara was not holding back information from him helped int the long run of trusting the man. More so now he knew him more personally as his informer on the shinigami world. In the rough half-hour, they spent talking they laid out a training plan that in Urahara opinion would no only get him up to where he would have been having he gone to their school. But also would make whoever came after Rukiea thinks twice about going agency him. If they were not a captain that is though the likelihood of the Soul Society sending a captain for an unseated shinigami was not something he thought would happen. 

Now they were in the basement though it looked more like an underground cave than anything else. Ichigo trying his best not to revert to his other type of powers as Urahara did his best to kick the shit out of him while making small comments on how he could do this or that. However, by the time Ichigo had a third half done spell on his lips Urahara stopped and gave him a strange look. 

“You keep holding back what is wrong?” As Urahara stood there looking him over. His stance was loos sword at his side Ichigo sighed. Halling his sword the grate behemoth of a thing to rest over his shoulders and back he made a waving motion with his hand. He completed the half-formed spell aiming it at the bolder two feet behind Urahara. Making it not only combust in a blast of blue fire but also scorched the ground around it and even under Urahara’s feet for a good fifteen feet around where the bolder stood.

“I sometimes forgot I do not need to.” He waived at the not scorched earth under the older man’s feet. “Do that if I am just sparing to learn something.” Ichigo sighed seeing the almost angry look on the man’s face. “I just did not think I needed it when I was trying to learn more about using a sword than using spells like that.” He paused and with a thoughtful look on his face he muttered mostly to himself “Well I could use both I do need to know some of how to swing this thing so I do not hurt myself with it.” Glaring at the blade he said, “Oh hush you if you wanted to help then you would have already done so.” Ichigo laughed and a moment later a strange black being stood next to him. It seemed to have an odd number of arm totaling on seven and if you blinked or looked at it a different way one of them seemed to shift from one side of the body to the other. Its face seemed like a human in shape alone the mouth was light up from the inside by a strange orange glow and the hair completely obscured the eyes. The being looked to be naked but the skin also seemed to be made of shadow so it appeared to so no gender only a smooth black allover with no discernable parts besides what looked to be a rather large set of breasts with no nipples on them. The hair its self looked to be blowing in a nonexistent wind and looked to rest just above the sweal on the ass.

When it spoke it was with a strange voice that mostly sounded like if the wind wanted to speak. Barly their words spoke in such a way they seemed to convey familiarity of the person they spoke to and fondness but lacked a gender in the flux of the voice as they spoke in a tone that belied non of if they were male or female. They also seemed to speak with more than one voice the pitch of each just off enough to allow the person listening to know that. However, it also grated on the edge of the listener’s mind as if it was a warning. One such as to make the person not want to being to speak anymore. For fear, they lose their minds.

“Oh, my precious boy I did not think you needed help. I thought you were getting your ass handed to you just fine by yourself.” They looked over at Urahara the smile never leaving their face as they spoke “Though I do think a little more institution might help.” 

When the strange being turned to him Urahara had to hide a wince and fight not to step back away from the strange thing. He could not or would not he did not understand wich it was looking at the being that was now looking at him. A strange need to curl up in the corner of a dark room came over him. Right alongside the need to understand it and find out what it was and how it worked. The slight look of what he assumed to be amusement that crossed the beings face3 made it look as if his thought were heard and found amusing by the being.

“I am the Zanpakutō of this my precious one and I have no name to speak I need no name for my precious needs not call me anything if he so wishes not to.” She walked a little closer to Urahara and this time he could not stop the involuntary step back he took from it. That action just made the Zanpakutō spirit smile at him. “I know what my precious wants with just a flick of his wrist. I know who my precious wants to kill to maim to fight with no words. I also know when my precious needs more of my power. The only thing my precious needs in instruction on how to weald me properly.” With every word the being walked closer to Urahara ever so slowly it made its way to Urahara’s side. The same smile on its face as if Urahara was just as amusing as a toddler asking why the sky was blue.

Though at the end of its speech it disappeared and was back at Ichigo’s side in just an instant. Arms wrapping around him as if it wanted to cradle him but had no idea how. With so many arms fluttering over the boy he seemed to flicker in and out of existence as the being whispered into his ear.

With everything going on everyone seemed to have forgotten about Rukiea who had fallowed the two fo them down the ladder to watch the training. However, seemingly against her and anyone better judgment, she spoke. 

“Urahara what is going on. If that is what it says they are how could Ichigo talk to and manifest his Zanpakutō spirit already?” Though she did have the mind to hide behind Urahara when the thing looked over at her. 

Urahara just sighed and said “Well it is my guess is that because of the line of work out Ichigo has gotten himself into. He might just be stronger then we thought him to be and for that reason, he was able to communicate with his Zanpakutō spirit a lot earlier than anyone else.” 

Ichigo smiled and nodded “Oh yea I have been talking to them for a very long time. I think it was when I hit seven was the first time they spoke to me. It helped in the long run knowing more about what was going on and what the hallows were. Who to talk to about them and not sound like an utter loon about it all.” A laugh wheezed its way out of Ichigo at that “Oh you have no idea heaven does not know what they are and hell could care less as long as they do not enter any of the levels and start eating the souls down there. So no one had any information on them. That made it extremely hard to understand where they came from. How to keep them away and what caused them to appear.” Ichigo turned to his Zanpakutō spirit and said “Stop trying to scare them just because I am upset at the girl does not mean you can leak that much energy around to make then afraid.” The being sighed and at that moment the feel of the room wich no one had noticed change lifted. It was no longer an oppressing malevolent dark feel to space. It went back to just being an underground cavern nothing more nothing less. 

The next moment the being itself fluttered a moment before being gone altogether. Leaving Ichigo to stop his blinking in and out of existence stealing on being there fully once more. 

Ichigo smiled at the two and scratched the back of his head and said “Sorry about that they like to test people sometimes make sure that I am safe and all. Sometimes I do end up doing dumb things like going into a building full of demons with just three knives and one gun.” 

The3 two of them just looked at him like he was crazy for a few moments before Urahara gave a much to loud laugh and got them back into training. Per Ichigo’s arrangement, they only have a few more hours before he had to go home. And Urahara wanted to make sure they got enough of the basics down to justify such a short training session.

After it was over Ichigo showing off a few more spells he knew so that Urahara could get a feel of the different power needed for it and come up with a plan on how to teach Ichigo kedo. Ichigo left leaving Rukiea at the shop letting her know that there was no way she would be sleeping in his closet and if he found her there. He was more than capable of making sure she could not enter his house at all for anything. That made Urahara laugh and then begrudgingly offer her a place till they could fix the mess she made.

On his way home Ichigo dropped off a new clean dish make to its owner. Checking on the little girl to make sure she was healing. And stopped to get his sister the present he told her he would get her. Having it gift wrapped so she could not see what it was till he was ready for her to open it.

When he got home he found his dad sulking by the framed poster of his mother. Looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. Smiling at that he called out “Yuza I am home and I got a surprise for you.” 

Hearing her call back from the kitchen and knowing she ould be just finishing dinner he made his way over to her. Setting the package down on the counter and out of the way he swatted her hands away and said “Oh no not before you finish because I know you will burn dinner if I let you open it now.” That earned him a pouty glare from her but she did turn back to her cooking.

“I am almost done why don’t you go clean up and I will wait for after dinner dishes are clean to open it.” Nodding Ichigo started to make his way to the bathroom to do just that. When his dad launched into a tirade of how his kids ignored him and how he should get more respect around the house. Making Keirn kick him in the shin as she said: “Well maybe act like an adult and we would respect what you have to say more.”

Ichigo just laughed under his breath at w3hat happened and continued his way to take a shower and change. It only took him twenty minutes to do both and by the time he was done and back down for dinner everything was set. It was an affair with his dad still sulking but trying to pry where Ichigo was out of his Yuza trying her best to distract not only herself from the present Ichiogo got her. But also her father from annoying her bother to much. Kerin was talking over everyone telling a story that only got half-heard about what happened at her soccer practices that day. Ichigo just sat there looking at his family not saying anything as they all passed around food and finished their meal. 

It only took another twenty minutes for everything to be cleaned and Yuza to have her prize sat in front of her at the dining table. She had tried to guess what it was during dinner but Ichigo gave nothing away and now she got to open it. She tore into it fast but carefully making Ichigo laugh softly at her enthusiasm. When she got it open she squealed in delight and launched herself at her brother. Crying and saying thank you over and over. All the while thinking of all thing things she could make with the kitchen aid and even more so how she could finally make homemade noodles. Something she had always wanted to do but hated the whole process of rolling them out and cutting them by hand.

When the evening had ended Ichigo was once more in his bed arm over his eyes contemplating all that had happened over the last few days. Thinking it would only get more hectic from then on. Knowing even if he wanted there was no way he would back down from helping Rukiea nor from the responsibility of killing the hallows that infested his town despite the protections he had placed years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started a https://ko-fi.com/nicolehavener because I need help with my rent and general bills so I can keep doing what I love. My work has started to give me less hours and I am not sure if I can even afford rent next month. Any little bit helps even if you can not help with money words help a lot as well.


End file.
